fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lethe/Supports
With Ike C Support *'Ike:' Hiyaaaa! Haaaaaa! Hm? Who's there? *'Lethe:' Training hard? *'Ike:' Lethe. Were you watching me? *'Lethe:' Yep. I'm curious... Our future success will depend in large part on how well you humans fight. We laguz can't afford to lag behind. *'Ike:' You always need the upper hand, eh, Lethe? *'Lethe:' Relax. It's not like I'm going to claw you in the back during a battle. There's no point in it. Besides, you humans are the only ones who use dirty tricks like that. *'Ike:' Oh, I see. So every laguz fights fair and square? *'Lethe:' Most of us. Not all. Although we know when a laguz is about to use a cheap trick. We can smell it. I can sniff out a trap from a mile away. Even in the dark. You can hide from my eyes, but not my nose. *'Ike:' Lethe? Will you teach me how to fight like a laguz? *'Lethe:' Sure, I'll take you on. But it's going to hurt! When I fight, it's with claws out. *'Ike:' Good. I look forward to it. B Support *'Lethe:' Hey. *'Ike:' Lethe. What's up? *'Lethe:'You fought pretty well the other day. Better than I expected. *'Ike:' What? Me? *'Lethe:' You see anyone else? *'Ike:' No, but... I didn't expect that from you. You laguz have such awesome natural power, I figure beorc look weak in comparison. *'Lethe:' Totally different styles of fighting. You don't have the reactions or control that we do, but you're actually kind of graceful. It must be tough to use a weapon that's not actually connected to your body. No wonder you train so much. *'Ike:' Without teeth or claws, we need our weapons to move like they're a part of us. So, yeah, that takes a lot of work. *'Lethe:' Mmm... I see. I may have to train more. Which reminds me... Do you remember our bargain? *'Ike:' Of course! Will you do it? *'Lethe:' I should ask you. Laguz training is hard. You're going to hurt. And bleed. Are you ready? *'Ike:' Let's do it! A Support *'Lethe:' Hello, Ike. *'Ike:' Hey, Lethe! You ready to punish me some more? *'Lethe:' You're taking to my training with remarkable skill. I need to keep up. *'Ike:' You think so? Wow. A compliment from Lethe... Now that's a big deal! *'Lethe:' What's that supposed to mean? You're not still holding a grudge about our first meeting, are you? *'Ike:' No, nothing like that. It's just... You're powerful, you know? If you compliment me, that means something. *'Lethe:' Bah! You give me too much credit. ...Um... Say, Ike? *'Ike:' What? *'Lethe:' When this war is over, you should... Why don't you come to Gallia? I mean, not like I care, but-- *'Ike:' Gallia? *'Lethe:' Right! Well, you could learn even more if you trained in Gallia. It's hard living for a beorc. But if you can handle it, you could take the swordsmanship that runs in your blood to another level. *'Ike:' Only if you're my sparring partner! *'Lethe:' Meh... Well, if you that's what you want... I guess I'd be all right with that. *'Ike:' Then life in Gallia may not be so bad. *'Lethe:' Oh? Well, good. It's settled then. Come see us whenever you're ready. I might even...look forward to it. *'Ike:' You have my word. With Jill C Support *'Jill:' Um... *'Lethe:' Can I help you? *'Jill:' I, I have a q-question. Is that all right? *'Lethe:' It depends on what you're going to ask. *'Jill:' Why don't half-bree... No, that's not right... Why don't the laguz use weapons? *'Lethe:' ...We laguz are born ready to fight. Weapons are something that you powerless beorc created to counter our claws. We have no use for them. *'Jill:' I, I see... *'Lethe:' Is that all you wanted to ask? *'Jill:' Um...no. There's more. Why do you detest us... humans so much? *'Lethe:' That's a good question. But I would hear you answer first. Why do you beorc hate the laguz? *'Jill:' It's because the half-bree... The laguz are our enemy. *'Lethe:' Enemy...? If that's the case, we hate you, too. As we hate all our enemies. We're done here. *'Jill:' Wait... B Support *'Jill:' Le...Lethe? *'Lethe:' Oh, look what the cat dragged in... It's you again. *'Jill:' Jill... My name is...Jill. *'Lethe:' Fine. Jill. What brings you here today? More stupid questions? *'Jill:' I've been thinking about things, and I haven't been able to figure out... See, in Daein we were taught that you attack humans indiscriminately and without mercy. That you are just savage animals. *'Lethe:' Laguz attacking humans? Grrrrawl! What garbage! We dislike even the company of humans and want nothing to do with them. Even mauling you would be...unpleasant. *'Jill:' But in Daein, everyone believes that to be the truth! That's why... That's why I never questioned it. But when I saw you fight beside Ike and other humans on the South Sea, I knew that something was wrong. You were so different from what I imagined! Ever since I was young, they filled my head with tales of your terrible claws and teeth... But you stand on two legs. And you talk... You even make jokes! ...Sometimes... You're much closer to us than a beast! *'Lethe:' So glad to hear it. *'Jill:' I wonder why humans and sub-humans started fighting in the first place? Maybe we're just destined for war. *'Lethe:' Well, I don't know much about that. It's not for me to say if the goddess made us a certain way or if we're just two races that don't like each other very much. But I know that Gallia, Phoenicis, and Kilvas all have a reason to hate humans. *'Jill:' W-what reason? *'Lethe:' ...Are you serious? I take it humans aren't interested in passing history down to their children... ...Typical. All right... Centuries ago, when Begnion was still a monarchy, the only countries were Begnion and Goldoa. Goldoa was as it is today: a reclusive nation inhabited only by dragon tribes. All the other laguz lived in Begnion with the humans. *'Jill:' Humans and sub-humans used to live together in Begnion?! I had no idea... *'Lethe:' A human was named as the first king, although the laguz's superior strength led us to rule more often than not. Despite the harmony that most felt about this arrangement, the senators wanted nothing to do with it. In the name of the "apostle," they claimed that only a human could be the true ruler of Begnion...and started a civil war. Like blind, mewling kittens, the laguz kings underestimated the situation... We never had a chance. Caught by surprise, my brothers suffered defeat after defeat in the face of superior human weapons and magic. ...That was the start of long, dark days... The start of laguz slavery. *'Jill:' ... *'Lethe:' After nearly 200 years, a small number of enslaved laguz managed to escape their human captors in Begnion. The beast tribes fled to the mountains and unexplored forest areas—places where humans were loathe to tread. The bird tribes, on the other hand, escaped to the distant southern islands. This is how our laguz kingdoms began. It took another eighty years, and the blood of many brother laguz, until we were formally recognized as nations. This is why we fight. Why we hate. Humans don't want former slaves to have countries and be treated as equals. Laguz carry the shame of the past deep in their hearts, and struggle still for the freedom that you take for granted. This is the true history of Tellius... No wonder humans would bury it. *'Jill:' I don't know wh-- *'Lethe:' What to say? Idiot! Think! Think about what I have said. Think about what you have seen with your eyes and heard with your ears. If you don't even have the guts to do that, never show yourself in my presence again! *'Jill:' Um...all right... A Support *'Lethe:' ... *'Jill:' Oh, Lethe! I thought about what you said, and I deci-- *'Lethe:' I hear the dragon knight we fought in Talrega was your father. Why? Why did you stay with us? Choosing a band of mercenaries over your own father? *'Jill:' ...Fate works in strange ways. Had I not known about Commander Ike and the mercenaries... Had I not known about you laguz... I'm sure I would be with Daein even now. Taking pride in my work as Daein soldier and offering my life for Ashnard. I wouldn't have hesitated to smite you all. But now I have learned the truth... *'Lethe:' ...And? *'Jill:' This isn't like the time I chased your ship from Port Toha, hoping to win fame and approval from my father. When I joined you, I acted on my own accord. For the first time. I chose what I thought was a righteous path. Even if my decision forced me to face my own father... It's too late to change things now. That's why... I'm here. *'Lethe:' Will you...shake my hand, Jill? *'Jill:' Wha...? *'Lethe:' I have heard of a huma...a beorc custom where the shaking and holding of hands shows friendship. ...I...understand you, now. I empathize with your choice and admire the strength it took to make it. *'Jill:' Lethe... Uh... Yes. Of course. Please, let us shake. *'Lethe:' If we listen to each other and are willing to compromise... I know the beorc and laguz can come to live with each other. I'm sure of it. With Muarim C Support *'Lethe:' Muarim. *'Muarim:' Hello, Lethe... *'Lethe:' How are you holding up? I take it you've never fought in an army like this before. *'Muarim:' Yes, that's right. Sometimes I get confused. I'm not used to this way of fighting. *'Lethe:' Ask me if you have any questions. I know a lot about battle... I commanded a unit back in Gallia. *'Muarim:' You must be a fierce fighter and great leader. Is it common for females to command armies? *'Lethe:' In Gallia, it doesn't matter what your sex is. You just have to be the best. *'Muarim:' That sounds fair to me. *'Lethe:' Your life may not be so fair. You said you used to be a slave in Begnion. *'Muarim:' You will never know the horror. You've lived with laguz pride in your heart, under the protection of the great King Gallia. You do not know... *'Lethe:' ... B Support *'Lethe:' How are you, Muarim? *'Muarim:' I'm starting to feel more at home with this army. And I've finally gotten used to the curious looks from other laguz. *'Lethe:' Curious looks? Muarim...you're hauling crates around! You should leave the supply carrying to the other soldiers. *'Muarim:' I guess it's just in my nature. I don't want to leave the work to the beorc. *'Lethe:' Why not? *'Muarim:' They're just like us. *'Lethe:' I see... *'Muarim:' So you think I have no pride as a laguz? *'Lethe:' No... There was a time when I wouldn't have cared if they all fell off a cliff. But after joining Ike and his crew, I've learned that beorc and laguz can get along. *'Muarim:' ... *'Lethe:' I don't know what to tell you. It seems like you've already given up. *'Muarim:' Given up?! *'Lethe:' I can't say I don't understand why. You must have led a difficult life. But...I just can't understand how you've abandoned your laguz heritage. *'Muarim:' ... A Support *'Muarim:' Lethe. *'Lethe:' What is it? *'Muarim:' I'm sorry I gave you a hard time. I must have just been envious of how comfortable you are around beorc. *'Lethe:' Comfortable? *'Muarim:' Yes...you can deal with the beorc on an equal footing without losing face. It may seem like nothing to you, but it's something I once couldn't imagine. *'Lethe:' You can do the same. *'Muarim:' Grrr...you may be right. Yes... I must change my attitude. *'Lethe:' I think you will feel better that way. I've never seen you with a peaceful look on your face before. That makes me worried... *'Muarim:' Hah. Am I really that frigid? *'Lethe:' Most of the time. But I'm glad to see that you're warming up. Why don't you tell me more about why you are so harsh with the beorc? I might be able to understand. *'Muarim:' ... With Ranulf C Support *'Ranulf:' Hey there, Lethe. *'Lethe:' Ah, Ranulf. Glad you could finally join us. *'Ranulf:' Yes, the tide has finally turned. How are you holding up, Lethe? You and Mordecai have shouldered all of the burden until now. I'm glad I can finally take some of the responsibility. *'Lethe:' Apologies are meaningless unless they are backed up with deeds. *'Ranulf:' Ha! I see you're as friendly as ever. By the way, have you finally warmed up to this band of mercenaries? *'Lethe:' ...In my own way. But there is still some occasional friction. I know they are beasts of habit, but must they always wear so much armor? They overwhelm our noses with the stink of iron and make it difficult to sniff out the enemy. *'Ranulf:' Well, there's nothing you can do about that. You could go to Ike and ask them to fight in the buff, but you won't have much luck. *'Lethe:' And their eyes are so useless! I'm amazed the species has lived this long. Being blind in the dark is lethal. *'Ranulf:' There's nothing they can do about that, Lethe. *'Lethe:' I suppose not. Still, they've done better than I expected. *'Ranulf:' I'm glad to hear they haven't completely let you down. You had quite the tragic look on your face when you first learned you'd have to travel with Ike and his merry band! *'Lethe:' Pah! Can you blame me? B Support *'Lethe:' Ranulf, are my soldiers back in Gallia training hard in my absence? *'Ranulf:' Of course they are! They're Gallian fighters! You can trust the defense of the country to them. *'Lethe:' I'm not nearly so confident. They train hard, but they also lack discipline. They are often at each other's throats. *'Ranulf:' Well, they're just...passionate. Don't worry. It'll work out in time. *'Lethe:' How can you be so sure? *'Ranulf:' Oh, relax. You shouldn't be so uptight all the time. Why don't you relax once in a while? *'Lethe:' Relaxing on the battlefield will get you killed. So...is Lyre in your unit now? *'Ranulf:' Yes, she is. She and her friend Kysha are giving me quite a hard time. *'Lethe:' Kysha is big and strong. You'll have your hands full if they decide to give you trouble. Regardless, I'd still like you to show them the ropes. *'Ranulf:' So you haven't seen Lyre in a long time? *'Lethe:' ... *'Ranulf:' I see you'd rather not discuss it. Fine. But you should still try to settle your differences. She's your only sister. *'Lethe:' Mind your business. *'Ranulf:' Fine, fine. Have it your way. *'Lethe:' My sister aside, I am a little worried about the unit back home. While you and I are here, the country is poorly defended. *'Ranulf:' You may have a point. Maybe I'll mention it to my superior officer. A Support *'Ranulf:' Hey, Lethe, about what we discussed the other day? Plans are in the works to bring some unit commanders back to Gallia. It's not a done deal, but... I may be able to put in a word if you want to be transferred back to Gallia. *'Lethe:' Back to... No. I will stay here. *'Ranulf:' Stay here? Are you sure? *'Lethe:' ...Er... I wouldn't want something gruesome to happen to the humans as soon as I left. I think I'll stay behind. *'Ranulf:' Heh... *'Lethe:' What?! What's with that smirk?! You have something to say?! *'Ranulf:' Oh, nothing. It's just that...when you used to say "human," you'd curl your lip in disgust. *'Lethe:' Well, they are disgusting! I can't stand them... *'Ranulf:' Hah! You always thrash your tail when you lie! It's a dead giveaway. Don't worry. I understand why you want to stay. *'Lethe:' ...I have to get back to my training. I have to chew some straw out of a target dummy. *'Ranulf:' Whew! Must have hit a nerve. *'Lethe:' ...Ranulf? *'Ranulf:' Yeeeees? *'Lethe:' I admit it. My feelings have changed. *'Ranulf:' They have, huh? *'Lethe:' I once thought your opinion about humans was weak and disgraceful... But now I see your viewpoint. They are strong allies. They fight by our side. That's why I'll stay with Ike. *'Ranulf:' I see... Well then, we'll be here to party with Ike and his ragtag mercenary crew when they win this war! *'Lethe:' We can't let our guard down yet. But...you're right. I hope to celebrate with them one day. Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Supports